Hold On to Sixteen
by Alounet
Summary: Quinn et Sam se retrouvent dans un café, durant les fêtes 2012. C'est le moment de faire le point sur la vie de Sammy, depuis le départ de sa meilleure amie. Fabrevans amitié , Sebam et Sory.


**Titre** : Hold On to Sixteen

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K+

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship /

**Couple** : Fabrevans (amitié), Sebam & Sory

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon ! Y'a un peu de slash...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je rends hommage à deux personnages, à Quinn Fabray et à Sam Evans. C'est grâce à eux que je suis autant fan de Glee, ils sont vraiment mes deux personnages fétiches. J'aime leur alchimie à l'écran, j'aime leur amitié surtout. D'ailleurs, régulièrement dans mes fics, leur amitié apparaît. Cette fois-ci, cette amitié est le centre de l'histoire, les relations de notre Sammy n'étant donc que secondaire... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam Evans n'était pas comme les autres. Ce beau blond, plutôt séduisant, geek à ses heures perdues et grand fan de Star Wars et d'Avatar était aux yeux d'une jeune fille, blonde également, un jeune homme extraordinaire.

Quinn Fabray le savait parce qu'elle était celle qui le connaissait le mieux. A son arrivée au lycée, ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à sortir ensemble. Elle l'aimait, elle l'appréciait. Mais elle n'était pas destinée à être la femme de sa vie. Ils s'étaient séparés dans d'affreuses circonstances, mais rapidement, l'amitié avait gagné du terrain.

Ils partageaient la même foi, la même église, ils avaient su mettre de côté les erreurs du passé. Ils furent séparés durant quelques mois, le jeune homme ayant déménagé, mais jamais ils n'avaient perdu contact.

Sam savait que Quinn n'allait pas bien, qu'elle était dans une mauvaise période et en revenant, il l'avait aidé à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Ils étaient, désormais, les meilleurs amis du monde.

Après le lycée, beaucoup de choses changèrent, mais pas leur amitié. La jeune femme quitta Lima pour New Haven et intégra Yale. Sam, lui, resta une année de plus à McKinley pour terminer sa scolarité.

Régulièrement, les deux amis s'envoyaient des messages. Lorsque Quinn revenait, elle prenait toujours grand soin d'accorder une journée ou une soirée à son meilleur ami, surtout que sa dernière année de lycée ne fut pas des plus évidentes.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes pas.

Quinn était assise dans un café, face à Sam. Le froid hivernal avait gagné toute la ville et le café était décoré spécialement pour Noël. La blonde avait tout de même gardé son chaud manteau, délaissant son bonnet et son écharpe, tandis que Sam regardait son café d'un air vague.

-Excuse moi, j'ai la tête ailleurs, avoua Sam.

-J'ai bien compris. Bon, mettons de côté mes problèmes existentiels à Yale, et intéressons nous à ta vie.

Sam se mit à rire et répondit :

-Ma vie est juste un gros bordel en ce moment. J'ai l'impression d'être... Un sale con...

-Sam Evans n'est pas un sale con, répondit la jeune femme en avalant une bouchée de sa tarte au citron. On se perd tous à un moment donné durant le lycée. J'en suis une preuve vivante, pas vrai ?

Sam sourit tendrement à son amie et reprit :

-J'ai fait tellement de mal autour de moi.

-J'imagine qu'on parle de Rory et Sugar ?

-Est-ce que je suis un enfoiré de vouloir le bonheur de mon meilleur ami ?

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas être prêt à être lui même. Regarde, combien de temps il t'aura fallu ?

Sam acquiesça, il savait que la jeune femme avait raison.

-Sugar ne veut pas qu'il soit ami avec moi, elle est persuadée que s'il ne veut pas... coucher avec elle, c'est parce que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur lui et que je lui dis de ne pas le faire.

-On sait très bien que s'il ne veut pas le faire, c'est simplement car il n'en a aucune envie.

-Arrête, je vais encore me faire des films et imaginer qu'en réalité, c'est avec moi qu'il a envie d'être.

Quinn se mit à sourire tendrement :

-Il a juste besoin de temps. Tu dois lui en donner...

-Bonsoir beau gosse.

Sebastian Smythe venait d'entrer dans le petit café ou se trouvaient Quinn et Sam. Sans aucune gêne, le brun s'installa sur la banquette à côté du blond, sous l'œil exaspérée de Quinn :

-Quinn, content de te revoir. J'imagine que le plaisir n'est pas partagé ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher Sebastian.

Quinn souffla et regarda son meilleur ami :

-Lui donner du temps ne veut pas dire coucher avec n'importe quel abruti parce que tu te sens seul et que tu es en manque.

Sebastian fit mine d'être touché en plein cœur et de mourir, ce qui amusa Sam, mais pas du tout la blonde :

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, rétorqua la jeune femme. Tu t'en fiches complètement de Sam, ajouta Quinn, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est qu'il soit un bon coup au lit pour toi.

Sebastian était amusé, énervée, la jeune femme se montrait un peu plus grossière qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Jalouse peut-être ? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion d'expérimenter quoi que ce soit en bonne vierge effarouchée ?

Quinn dut prendre énormément sur elle même pour ne pas avoir à gifler le brun, mais heureusement, Sam intervint :

-Ho. Je t'ai déjà dit, si tu veux que tout se passe bien entre nous, ne t'avise pas de manquer de respect à mes amis.

Sebastian tourna le visage vers Sam et se mit à sourire comme un petit enfant :

-Bien mon chéri. Je t'attends à ma voiture, je suis garé sur le parking.

Sebastian passa sa main sur les cuisses du blond et toucha légèrement son entre jambe avant de se lever et de partir. Quinn reprit ses esprits - et son calme - et regarda Sam :

-Sérieusement Sammy... Tu crois vraiment que coucher avec lui c'est la solution à tous tes problèmes ?

-Ce n'est que du sexe et... C'est un peu mon seul pote en ce moment avec toutes ces histoires...

-Arrête de te plaindre, s'agaça Quinn, Joe m'a dit que c'est toi qui tournais le dos à tout le monde, et en partie parce que tu t'affiches avec un gars comme Sebastian.

Sam prit les mains de sa meilleure amie et lui dit :

-Tu sais que tu es un parfait ange gardien ?

-Pas vraiment. Si je l'étais, tu suivrais mes conseils.

Le blond se leva, embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui dire :

-Qui te dis que je ne vais pas les suivre ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais prendre ma vie en main. Je vais envoyer balader Sebastian et j'irais voir Rory.

-Lui laisser du temps, tu as compris ce que je disais tout à l'heure ?

-Du temps on en a pas... La vie est trop courte, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit l'an dernier ?

Quinn savait ce qu'il voulait dire et elle lui dit :

-Profiter de ses seize ans ? De sa jeunesse et de sa dernière année de lycée ?

-Exactement, répondit-il en s'éloignant. Je vais suivre mes propres conseils !

Quinn leva le pouce en l'air et se mit à rire, Sam quittait le café et allait rejoindre Sebastian dans la voiture de ce dernier. Ils allaient avoir une dernière nuit pour se séparer et Sam, dès le lendemain, en cette veille de Noël, allait retrouver Rory, un an après avoir été son parrain de Noël.


End file.
